


Comfort

by DangerRollins



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke cheers Alex up when she's feeling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a combination of two episodes. The one where Alex is depressed because of her breakup (The closet case) and the one where everyone is sort of depressed (Double click)

Alex sat in her bedroom,Crying as silently as she could into her pillow. She'd had a terrible day today. She'd come home from college and none of her family even cared and aside from that,Sanjay had sent her a breakup text. Who the hell really does that? You can't just break up with someone over text! Not as bluntly as he had anyway.

But he did. And for some reason it had broken her heart to pieces. It's not like she really planned to marry him. She didn't even expect to be with him after college! She knew it was bound to happen,But it still hurt. 

 

Luke woke up in the middle of the night with a need to go to the bathroom. So he got up,Did his business,And then he planned to go back to his room and get back to sleep,But before he could,He heard a couple of sniffles.

He furrowed his brow and slowly walked towards his sisters' door. He opened it as quietly as he could and sure enough,That's where the sound was coming from. He walked in and looked closely at his sisters. Haley was sound asleep,Letting out small snores here and there. From what he could tell in the darkness,She looked pretty peaceful,So it must've been Alex.

"Alex." He whispered.

"Go away." She mumbled before sniffling again. "No,You're upset about something." He whispered,Walking towards her bed. "If we wake Haley up she's going to be pissed. She has to wake up early tomorrow to get ready for some stupid festival or something-"

"Then come with me to my room." Luke cut her off. His sister was upset and he was determined to find out why. He could admit that he wasn't always the person to help his sister with her problems. In fact he never was. And even though she probably didn't think so,He did care for her. He wanted to show that now.

 

Alex sighed and decided to follow her younger brother to his room. Once they got there,He closed the door and then watched as she plopped down face first on his bed. "Come on,Tell me what's wrong." He said,Lying next to her. He could still hear her sniffling and it made him feel bad.

"He broke up with me." He heard her whimper out.

"Oh." He mumbled. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. In any case,He wasn't good at comforting people,But he was ten times worse at comforting people who were sad because of a breakup.

"I didn't think I'd be with him for that long but...But look at me. I'm a nerd. And not a likable one. Who knows when I'll have another boyfriend." She cried. "Hey." Luke mumbled,Rubbing at her back. "You're beautiful. You'll find another guy soon. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Please." She sighed. "You're lying. Nobody even notices me. You guys didn't know I was coming home today and I wrote it on the calendar. I'm invisible no matter what the hell I do."

"Look...I'm sorry that we didn't notice you earlier. That's our fault. Not yours. We should work harder at paying attention to you,Because you deserve it. I love you."

"Love you too,Luke." Alex smiled. Talking to her brother had actually made her feel better. "Are you okay?" She asked,Remembering how sad he'd been at the table earlier.

"I could be better." He sighed. "I got dumped. But it's okay. If I hadn't,I probably would be in here making out with her instead of talking to you." He shrugged. "Sounds depressing at first..." He muttered. "But I'm actually glad that I got to talk to you."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I stay in here tonight? I don't wanna be alone tonight,And I know Haley's in there but-"

"You don't ever have to ask. Of coarse you can. Goodnight Alex." Luke smiled before leaning over her to turn off the lamp. He felt her nudge her face into the crook of his neck and smiled. He was glad that he could comfort his sister. He owed it to her.


End file.
